The Avengers Paradox
by Fangurl Phantomhive
Summary: AU, while touring the sight where the Avengers movie was filmed, Fangurl and her friends accidentally find a portal leading to Asgard. While there, they learn the whereabouts and real existence of the Avengers, and after returning to New York City, get caught up in an unintentional war where one of them must decide whose side they're really fighting for.


Fangurl Phantomhive was stirred from her sleep by her phone vibrating. "What?" she groaned before sitting up.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" Sebastian asked.

"No I'm out hunting elephants, what the fuck do you think I'm doing at seven in the morning on a Saturday?" Fangurl wondered.

"Look, as much as I love sleeping in on Saturdays, this is the one Saturday we were supposed to be up early," Sebastian reminded.

"Remind me again what we're doing today?" Fangurl requested as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We were going with the others to take a tour of the place where they filmed the Avengers movie while we were here in New York," Sebastian reminded.

"Where you guys at?" Fangurl asked as she stood up and walked over to the closet.

"The Shinigamis went to eat breakfast at McDonalds, and I'm here across the street at Starbucks with Ciel and the Asian," Sebastian informed.

"Okay, well I'll get ready and meet ya'll there in about half an hour," Fangurl said before hanging up.

"What'd she say?" Ciel asked as Sebastian hung up.

"She'll be here soon," Sebastian informed.

"Tell her to take her time, cuz this place has really fast wifi," Justin said as he typed away on his laptop.

"Now remember to not embarrass me today," Sebastian warned.

"When do I ever embarrass you?" Justin wondered. The Demon teenager glared at the Asian.

Fangurl entered the Starbucks at about the same time as Grell, Ronald, Eric, Alan, and William. "Hey baby," Ronald greeted as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend. "Did you finally decide to get up?"

"Yeah, sorry, I overslept," Fangurl replied before she ordered a coffee.

"What time does this tour start again?" Grell wondered.

"Like nine," Eric said.

"It's so cool that we actually get to go see where they filmed Avengers. That movie was so awesome," Fangurl stated.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if the movie was based on a true story?" Justin asked.

"Justin, the Avengers are just comic book heroes," Sebastian said.

"Think about what would happen if they were real, imagine how awesome that would be," Justin continued.

"Not gonna lie, I'd freak out if that was true," Fangurl responded.

Around eight, the friends began to walk towards the sight and saw that they were not the only ones on the tour. Almost a hundred other people had joined them. "Welcome to the sight of the Marvel Studios production of the Avengers," the tour guide announced. "Today we will be showing you all the different settings of the film, from Stark Towers to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Everyone please follow and stay close."

After looking around for several minutes, Justin tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. "What could you possibly want?" he asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Justin replied.

"Then by all means, please go," Sebastian encouraged.

"Sebastian, c'mon, we'll go with him," Fangurl said before the friends walked away from the group.

They noticed that every bathroom on that level was out of order, so Grell suggested "Why don't we take the elevator to another level?"

Getting inside the nearest one they could find, Fangurl asked "Okay now which level can we try?"

"Go to level B for bathroom," Justin suggested as he pressed the button.

Eric smacked him on the back of the head before Sebastian responded "You dumbass, level B means basement."

"Oh, do you think they have a bathroom in the basement?" Justin wondered.

"God you're an idiot," Sebastian muttered.

Once the friends reached the basement, Justin looked around for a bathroom. "Does anyone see one?" the Asian asked as he began to jog in place.

"Yeah there's one over here," Alan called as they began to walk to the far side of the dim lit basement.

"Finally," Justin exclaimed as he ran towards the facility.

Only he never reached it. Instead of running into the bathroom, Justin vanished into the wall. The others stopped abruptly. "Did you guys see where he went?" Ronald asked.

"It's like he walked into the wall," Fangurl replied as they slowly walked up to the place where Justin had supposedly vanished.

Placing her hand in front of her slowly and touched the wall, solid rock. "Hmm, that's weird," Sebastian said before the friends were sucked suddenly into the wall.

Opening their eyes, the friends sat up slowly and groaned. "What the fuck just happened?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Dudes, where are we?" Fangurl questioned. "And why is the road we're on look rainbowish?"

"I don't know, maybe we're on the rainbow road from the Mario Kart game," Justin suggested before Sebastian hit him on the back of the head again.

"Yeah and maybe one day you could actually go away," Sebastian muttered.

"C'mon, let's see where this leads," Fangurl proposed.

Slowly the friends started walking down the rainbow like road until they reached a giant dome like building. "Whoa, what's this?" Grell wondered.

"Let's go ask that guy, maybe he'll tell us," Eric said, noticing the man who stood in the middle of the dome.

"Um, excuse us, hi we're new here, and we were kinda wondering where here was," Fangurl questioned.

The man turned slowly and looked at them with bright, glowing hazel golden eyes, causing the friends to take a few steps back. "I am Heimdall, how did you manage to arrive here without me noticing," the man questioned.

Before anyone could respond, four warrior-like people showed up and cornered the friends with their weapons. "Whoa, whoa, whoa now people, we are not gonna hurt you," Fangurl promised as they held up their hands.

"Silence, we did not permit you to speak," the female warrior stated.

"Damn, someone's bitchy," Fangurl muttered.

"Heimdall, how did they find a way to reach the Bifrost?" a warrior questioned.

"They came through a way my eyes have not seen," Heimdall responded.

"Bifrost, is that what the rainbow road is called?" Justin wondered.

"Justin, shut the fuck up," Sebastian muttered.

The girl approached the group. "What are your names, Midgardians?" she demanded.

"What's your name?" Fangurl asked. "You're the one freaking the fuck out."

"I do not answer to you," she replied.

"Well then until we know who you are, we aren't saying a word. Are you guys part of the tour or something, like skit performers?" Fangurl asked.

"Performers; Midgardian we are warriors. I am Sif, and these are my comrades Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun," the female stated.

"Good lord, what were your parents drinking when they named ya'll?" Fangurl muttered. "Well, I'm Fangurl; this is Sebastian, Ciel, Justin, Eric, Alan, Ronald, William, and Grell."

"What do we do with them Sif; the king will need to know there are Midgardians here," Volstagg reminded.

"Let's take them to Odin and see what he deems fit for the Midgardians," Sif instructed before coaxing the nine friends across the Bifrost and into the city.

"Damn, this place looks like the steampunk version of Star Wars," Fangurl muttered to her friends. "Hey, where are we?"

Without answering, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun opened up the doors to what looked like a throne room. "Something tells me we're not in New York anymore," Ronald guessed.

"King Odin, these nine Midgardians were discovered roaming the Bifrost, only Heimdall did not see them enter our realm," Sif explained.

"What is your business here?" Odin questioned. "How did you get here, and where are you from?"

The friends were silent before Fangurl spoke up. "Yeah uh hi, Odin, is it? Yeah we come from New York City, and we honestly don't know how we got here. We fell through the wall in the basement of a building and ended up here somehow," she explained slowly.

"New York City?" another voice boomed.

Turning their heads, the friends saw a tall, muscular, blonde man walk out. "Dudes, that's Thor," Justin muttered. "I think we're in Asgard."

They dropped their jaws as Thor walked up. "You come from Earth; how did you manage to get here on your own?" he questioned.

"We came here through some kind of portal thing in the basement. Are you really Thor from the Avengers?" Fangurl asked.

"Yes I am Thor Odinson," he stated.

"No fucking way this is real," Sebastian muttered. "That would mean that Justin was right and the Avengers exist."

"We do exist, we are just taking time off as Nick Fury told us," Thor informed.

"Whoa, whoa, are you telling us that the Avengers film is based on real events?" Fangurl asked.

"Yes," Thor clarified.

"That means that Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye are also real," Justin realized.

"Could you maybe explain to us what is going on here?" William requested. "Maybe tell us why the World thinks that you guys are fictional when you clearly aren't."

"Yes of course, there is a place we can speak," Thor said as he led them to another room. "Father does not allow Earth to be talked about freely in front of him, not after our recent past with the Midgard realm."

While they were walking, Fangurl got a strange feeling. "Fangurl, are you okay?" Grell asked, when she noticed her friend grip her head.

"Yeah, I just kinda got this weird feeling that I'm being watched," the girl replied.

"Who would wanna spy on you here though?" Grell wondered.

"I don't know, I'm probably just imagining things," Fangurl said with a laugh before they kept walking with their friends.

What Fangurl and Grell didn't see, was that down the hall a little ways from where they were, someone was indeed watching them walk down the corridor with Thor. When they were far away enough, Loki stepped out from behind a pillar. He stared at Fangurl as a smile grew on his lips.

**Hey guys, I've recently really gotten interested in the Avengers Fandom (especially with the Thor movies because I absolutely love Loki) and this is my first crossover story, so please be gentle on critical reviews please. I'll try to make it as accurate as I can, but no promises because I'm not used to writing superhero stories, just anime ones. I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction, trust me, it'll get more interesting, and feedback is welcome. Arigato readers! - Fangurl Phantomhive**


End file.
